


Alvin's a Master of Fanservice

by Clandestine_Dragon



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alvin somehow convinces Jude to cosplay a certain butler and his bocchan with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alvin's a Master of Fanservice

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if anyone happened to notice, this was a part of my prompt challenge. No longer am I doing that challenge because I'm trying to be more realistic with my writing goals.

“Did you have to drag me into this?” Jude was all for conventions, really. This was his second one, and he fully intended for it not to be his last. But…this was definitely the first time he’d done a cosplay that just screamed ‘ask me and my partner for fanservice’.

Alvin smirked back at him. “It’s not like you can do a collaborative cosplay alone, y’know. Unless you want me to ask Leia or some other guy willing to do it?”

Jude glared. Leia would definitely be willing. And he didn’t want to even think about Alvin providing fanservice with some guy that wasn’t him.

“Thought so.” Alvin turned back around, tailcoat swishing behind him. Jude bit back a petulant pout and followed.

After getting nearly mauled by a Lizzy cosplayer, three nameless fangirls – all of whom got kicked out of the convention for breaking the ‘no harassment rule’ – Alvin finally lead Jude to questionable safety.

“It’s just a little photo shoot, Jude, it’s not like you’re going to melt.”

Jude frowned down at the ground, an unwilling redness covering his cheeks. “I just don’t feel comfortable k-kissing in front of all these random strangers.”

“Hey now, Ciel doesn’t blush…much, heh. Anyway, just focus on me and Milla, you’ll be fine, really.”

The shorter man stared. “Milla…?” he asked in confusion.

“Well, yeah, she’s the one filming, and -.”

“W-What?!”

“Yeah. So just pretend it’s only her watching. It’ll all be good.”

“That doesn’t-”

“I’m here too, Jude! I’ll be your moral support!” Leia waved spastically from her spot next to Milla, who was indeed present and wielding a camera like it was a sword and she meant serious business.

“…Alvin, I don’t if I can do this.”

The brunette, usually, smiled slightly. “No one’s going to judge. This is completely normal at cons.” He turned more fully to him. “Just pretend it’s you and me. Not even Milla or Leia are here.” Jude nodded hesitantly. “And just keep your eyes off of that corner, and it’ll be golden.”

“…Why?” he tried to look, head stopping abruptly by a hold on his chin.

“Just don’t.” then Alvin’s lips were pressed to his, and the girls surrounding them were screaming hard enough to make Jude’s ears ring when it was over. By the end of it, he was leaning against his boyfriend weakly, the slightest of smiles on his lips, not even caring about the volume or the fact that about twenty girls and Milla with a camera just watched him get kissed senseless.

Lazily, his eyes trailed over the crowd, freezing at the corner he had been told to avoid. “I-Is that…Gaius and Rowen?”

“Nope, just a Claude cosplayer and some inconspicuous old man.”

Jude wasn’t sure if he was more upset about the fact that Gaius had just watched him provide fanservice to a bunch of shrieking women, or the fact that the red-eyed man looked like he was about to kidnap him to keep in character with his butler of choice.

“Can we go now?”

“Heh, sure, kid.”


End file.
